I Never Said
by Princessofspades12
Summary: It's awkward when your best friend has feelings for you. It's even more awkward when they act on these feelings. One -shot, Dirk/Jake, semi-sadstuck, T for make-outs, I don't own the cover image.


**I finally got this done! I promised my friend, Maddie, that I would write this for her and it took FOREVER! Anyyyyyyywhooooooo, this contains boyxboy (yaoi) and some somewhat graphic (?) make outs so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

"Um, Dirk," Jake's brow furrowed as he spoke and his green eyes widened. "Why are you on top of me?" Dirk's face remained emotionless, which may have been what freaked Jake out the most. He didn't really remember how they got there. He remembered inviting Dirk over to play video games or watch movies or something, but how did this happen?

He could feel Dirk's body heat as he shifted and repositioned himself. He felt his eyes searching for any sign of emotion on the other's face, but found nothing. Dirk's arms were pinning Jake to the carpet, rendering him unable to move.

"It appears I am." Dirk said, his voice monotone and the muscles on his face unmoving. Jake felt his eyes widen even more and his eyebrows raise above his bangs.

"That wasn't the question, Dirk!" He said, his voice cracking from near hysteria. Dirk barley shrugged and continued to stare at Jake, although it seemed more like he was staring through him.

Jake began listing his options mentally. He could try to shove Dirk off of him, but he felt as though the more he struggled, the more stubborn his best bro would be. Besides, there was no frigging' way Jake would be able to over-power him. It wasn't that he was weak. No, months on his own island, trying to fend for himself meant that he had built up quiet the muscle, it was just that it wasn't enough.

Jake had gotten tough, but due to lack of enough food, he was more skinny than Dirk and his muscle was on the flatter, more track-runner side. Dirk was the opposite. He had the type of build that you would see in a fitness magazine. His muscle was bulky and his stomach was hard, yet flat at the same time. The muscles on his shoulders rippled when he made the slightest movements

Jake's second option was to try and reason with him. Maybe if he explained how uncomfortable he was with the situation, Dirk would understand and get off of him. That also didn't seem likely, however, due to the fact that he didn't seem to notice or care that Jake was slipping into hysteria.

His third option would be to go along with it. Sure, it was awkward and somewhat unnerving, but how much harm could it really be? Besides, it's not like Dirk was planning on _hurting_ him. It's just that Jake knew about the massive crush Dirk had on him. He knew about the longing looks Dirk gave him behind those sunglasses. He noticed the way Dirk clenched his jaw when Jake went to bro-hug him, as if anticipating something more. Jake knew how much Dirk wanted him, the thing was, his feelings towards Dirk were unclear.

He definatley had a strong emotional attachment to Dirk, but he couldn't figure out if it was platonic or romantic, nor did he know how to cope with it. Jake definatley _cared_ for him, so that was way he couldn't just _reject_ him and risk hurting him.

The fourth option was to make the first move. He didn't exactly know what "the first move" was, but having seen enough movies, it would either be something romantic or something cruel that would shatter Dirk's heart.

The idea of hurting his best bro was unbearable, so that was out, but he didn't _want _to make any romantic moves in case he later decided it was some sort of mistake and risk hurting Dirk's feelings even more than he would have.

The final option was to wait and pray that Dirk would get off of him. Sure it seemed like the most pathetic option, but it was also the most realistic. Jake refused to hurt his friend's feelings and he also refused to beg. Begging was more pathetic than praying.

He took a deep, shaky breath and tried again. "Dirk, why are you on top of me?" His voice had dropped to a whisper and he wasn't sure if Dirk had heard him.

"To be kawaii." Dirk said, the corners of his mouth tilting up into a smirk. Jake furrowed his brows and stared at him. "Alright..." He finally said, knowing well that it wasn't alright. He took another deep breath and let his eyes wander to the ceiling.

"Are you, by any chance..." Jake's voice faltered. He wasn't sure how to put this into words, nor did he want to. Dirk raised an eyebrow just barley about his shades. "You know... _doing anything?_" Jake immediately wished he hadn't asked, because a smirk stretched across Dirk's lips and his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I didn't realize you had such a perverse mind, English." He said, making Jake's face go red and his eyes widen to the size of tennis balls. "That's not what I meant!" He almost shouted. "I meant, you know, romantic stuff." He said, allowing himself to calm down.

Dirk stayed silent, his face back to being completely stoic. Jake felt his cheeks burn even more. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ else and make it better, when another pair of lips were pressed to his own.

Jake took a sharp intake of breath and his muscles tightened. He felt the lips moving, kissing different corners of his mouth. They were strong and forceful, yet it seemed as though they were trying to be soft and gentle. He let his muscles relax and even began it kiss back. It was a timid kiss, almost as though he were trying to say he was sorry. A tongue swiped against his top lip and began making it's way into Jake's mouth.

He felt his muscles tightening again. His didn't do anything. He just layed there on the carpet, allowing Dirk to kiss him. He let out a little gasp and then a moan. It felt good. He allowed his own lips to move with Dirk's, but his muscles wouldn't relax.

It wasn't until he felt Dirk grinding against him when he started to go into hysteria. Things were getting too heated and Jake wasn't sure he liked where they were headed. "Stop." He said against Dirk's lips. But he didn't stop. His lips moved to Jake's neck. "Stop." He said again with more force.

Dirk's lips were hooked to his collar bone, his hot breath on Jake's skin. "Knock it off!" Jake finally yelled, shoving Dirk off of him with full force. He almost wished he hadn't, with the way Dirk's lips dropped and head tilted down, he looked like kicked puppy. Jake's expression immediately softened and he opened his arms to give him a hug. Dirk stared down at the floor but accepted and moved closer to hug him.

They sat on the floor in dead silence, hugging. "This means you're rejecting me, doesn't it?" To hear Dirk's voice again shocked Jake. He didn't reply for a minuet until he half-smiled and hugged him tighter. "It's okay bro, really. It's not as bad as it seems." He said, trying to be reassuring.

Dirk sigh and tightened his arms around him. When Jake attempted to get up, Dirk's grip wouldn't loosen. He pushed at his shoulders, trying to break free, but the more he struggled, the tighter Dirk's grip became. "Come on, buddy, really, let go." He said at he squirmed and shoved at his shoulders. He finally sighed and gave up. Dirk needed this.

Jake felt something drip onto his shoulder. Then another. It felt like rain drops, but that wasn't possible. "Bro, are you crying?" He asked.

"No," Dirk said. His voice did crack or break or even sound the least bit sad. It was as stoic as ever. "Striders don't cry." It was stated as a fact, instead of him trying to convince himself. If it had been anyone else, He would have gotten away with it, but not with Jake. He knew him too well.

Jake felt another tear fall onto his shoulder. With each one, the held Dirk tighter until he stood up and began walking away. Jake felt sadness fill the pit of his stomach and rise to his throat. He couldn't let Dirk leave. "Wait!" He shouted, standing up and running over to him.

Dirk stared at him as he ran over. Jake jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Dirk's waist and planting kisses on his lips over and over again. Dirk's eyes widened under his shades, but he began to kiss back, quickly being filled with relief and happiness.

Jake didn't come down when he pulled away. He kept his legs tightly wrapped around Dirk's waist as he wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck. His smile was as gorgeous as the night sky. "I thought..." Dirk began before Jake cut him off with another kiss. "I never said I was rejecting you." Jake said, smiling. "I think I can give us a try." He felt his cheeks burn, but his smile widen.

Dirk smirked and kissed him back. "I'd like that."

**Enjoy the DirkJake feels! This was based off a role play I did with my friend which started out really funny and then got really sad. And then it got cute and fluffy ^u^**


End file.
